minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Ocean Abyss
Authors note Hey! it's Willzilla2007 Here! this pasta is a interesting one, I got the idea from the depths of the ocean, and how mysterious it is. Anyway, i hope you enjoy this pasta Chapter 1: entering the abyss I was sailing along the ocean, carefully scanning the surface. Looking for the elusive glow of sea lantern's, as you could probably guess i'm looking for the Ocean Monument. I wanted the blue glow of sea lantern's in my house. after a hour of scanning the sea i found something, but it was not a Sea Temple, It was a trench like a ravine but no floor. It was just water, slowly getting darker as it got deeper. I decided to check it out and put on my diving suit If you want a description of my diving suit, It was blue with lights beaming from the eye area and was very scaly looking. i drank a water breathing potion and dived in. I could see the trench thanks to my diving headlights *BOOM* 'i landed on the sandy bottom of the ocean, looking into the dark depths of the trench i took a deep breath from my oxygen tanks and leaped in, i was slowly descending into the abyss. As i was descending i saw a book on a nearby rock i took it and kept descending into the darkness. I finally made it in *BOOM* i landed on a hard rock substance, '''I should check this book, but i first should find shelter, '''i thought. So i started walking towards the darkness. I finally saw a wall, I went around it to find a door '''YES ' i thought, *'''CREAK* i went inside and made sure to close the door behind me, after all i didnt want any monsters takin' a nibble at me do i? I opend the book to find somthing i will never forget. Chapter 2: the journal some pages were ripped out, 3 to be exact. but the forth page had writing. It was as follows Day 4 I have just entered the abyss, no luck on finding my companions, i landed just a few minutes ago, i found a house with a chest inside. But no key was present. i am descending further and will update this diary. Day 5 Something's wrong, i decided to venture out at my current depth. I was walking when i was slapped by something, i didn't feel like a rock. Like a tail... I am returning to my base as i Write these words. Will update tomorrow '''A tail? '''i thought, but nothings down here thats when i heard a growl coming from a nearby cave. It wasn't the wolf or dog growl you would expect, but a deep pulsing growl. Like a raptor from jurassic world, I jumped down further and saw a small fish swim past me, It was in a hurry. Like it was trying to escape something then i saw It, the creature that made the growl. But all i could make out was a flash of light, then a blue fluke weaved up and down into the darkness Category:Creepypasta Category:Willzilla2007 Category:Short Pastas Category:Structures Category:Entities Category:Journal